The engagement ball
by DisneyGurl12
Summary: Melody is missing her friends tip and dash after not seeing them for so long. But when Triton gives them special necklaces that turn them human, tip and dash reunite with melody at a ball for a special engaement. But just Who is getting engaged? Stay tuned and find out!
1. Prologue

It was a calm morning on the oceans near the castle of Queen Ariel and Prince Eric. Melody was up on deck as usual, looking to the North as tears formed in her eyes. She was now seventeen and was still unhappy. Yes she was happy that the people on land and sea could live in harmony, but something was missing from her harmonious life. Her friends. She hadn't seen tip or dash in ages. The last time she had ever seen them was when they destroyed Morgana and got rid of the wall. She missed the feeling of Tip's soft feathers and the warmth of Dash's blubber. Little did she know was that her best friends would be back in her arms soon. Much sooner than she imagined.

 **A/N: I decided to write a nice story like this because no matter what stories I read with tip and dash and melody reuniting, it's not as heart-felt. It's just a natural "hi!" or "hey how's it going!"**

 **There's no real emotion to it. And I'm not saying that in a bad way, I'm just saying that Tip and Dash are my favorite characters. You can hate them all you want, I don't care! I just want a happy reunion story like this, hoping people like it. Any rude comments, anonymous or not will lead to deletion or blocking of said account. I am not going to take any rude comments. I will accept constructive ideas but not any rude comments like saying stuff I am not or that I need a life. I have a life. And that is writing stories. Hater's gonna hate, lover's gonna love.**

 **DisneyGurl12, Over and Out!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I just want to say that in this story, I got inspiration from TwilightSparkle3562's story "Mermaids of Crimea" story, except without the death and battle. Please don't hate me! Your story is amazing! Except, with the characters from Beauty and the Beast, I'm also adding in Hunchback of Notre Dame. All the characters from the movies I add are owned by Disney. Not Me. The only OC I have for this story is Ave, who you will see in the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Melody, Eric, and Ariel were headed to Paris for a special surprise ball. It was for Melody to cheer her up. Ariel and Eric sat in the study discussing the big surprise for Melody, which was a reunion between best friends.

"So Triton is going to meet me at the crack of dawn tomorrow, at the docks, with tip and dash ready to go?" asked Eric.

"Exactly" said Ariel as she sat her tea down on the table.

"Melody will be very happy to see them again. And the best part is that they will reunite in Notre Dame Cathedral!" said Ariel as she reached for a book.

Eric smiled when he saw she was reading Victor Hugo's _Hunchback of Notre Dame._ He loved that Ariel was like his friend's wife Belle, who just loved to read and was curious about everything.

"Eric….do you think the legends are true? That there really is a deformed bell ringer in the towers of Notre Dame?" she asked as she watched the sun rise over the Horizon.

"It may be possible. But didn't you hear of that awful battle that happened in France? The judge nearly burnt down the whole town just to get rid of something terrible! Gypsies and some awful creature that was to have been spawn of something evil. But he lost" Said Eric as he stood by a painting of the famous cathedral.

Ariel joined him and put a hand on his shoulder, seeing the blank stare on his face as if he were remembering that awful battle. His friend Adam had told him of the battle and shuddered as he remembered how the judge died. Falling to his death in a lake of lava beneath him.

"It was just a story" said Ariel quietly.

Eric then came back to reality, shaking his head and giving his wife a small smile.

"You're right. It's only a story" he said hugging her close as they saw Paris over the horizon.

"Come my dear, we must ready Melody for our arrival" Said Ariel as she took Eric's arm.

She followed Eric out, hoping to that the surprise wiould definitely cheer Melody up.


End file.
